Puck gets lonely
by Ashtin Nightwalker
Summary: Puck and Finn are dating. Finn refuses to be some sort of booty call but somehow, he can't resist Puck. Warning! boyXboy. Don't like, don't read!  I do not own glee or anything to do with it


"Hello?" I heard Finn's voice answer. I grinned as the sound of his voice alone made my cock twitch. I could help my hand gently stroking up and down on the length. I could almost feel his beautiful lips engulfing the tip. So much that it made me moan under my breath.

"Finn? Can you come over? I really need to talk to you." I asked. I also lied. We need to do way more then talk. Finn up until recently insisted that our relationship be about way more then just good sex. And I wanted that too. I love Finn with all of my heart. But I need him now.

"Yeah, sure Puck. Why, what's wrong?" He asked in under two seconds. I heard a faint clang of metal. It's his belt buckle. Is he naked? Oh god, I need him here. Now.

"Nothing is wrong. Just please get over here." I begged before hanging up. He'll move fast if he doesn't have a phone glued to his ear. I couldn't help but let images of his ass and hips fill my mind. Or letting myself imagine the sound of his moans. Or how he would scream when I fuck him. The taste of his skin. I always imagine him tasting like vanilla.

It wasn't long until I heard a knock on the front door. Thank god my family is in Florida for the weekend. My parole prevented me from leaving the state or even my house of more then 24 hours. Finn understood that and didn't mind hanging out at my house most of the time. I yanked on a quick pair of loose and faded jeans that hung low on my hips. Finny goes nuts when I'm like this. Although we haven't really had sex. I still could see his reaction through those cotton pants.

I answered the door to see a slightly flustered Finn. He looked worried out of his mind. His perfect hair was messy and sticking up in places while his shirt was on backward. I could tell that I woken him up or at least disturbed something that he was going.

"Puck..." That was all he got to say before I yanked him inside. His arms instinctively went around my waist. We were the same exact height but when he did this I felt smaller. Shorter. The door was already closed and my lips covered his feverishly.

"Puck..." He moaned so sweetly into the kiss. My tongue slipped into his mouth. I wanted to be slow and gentle about everything but all attempts went up in smoke as soon as I tasted him.

I immediately became rough and needy. I caught his bottom lip between my teeth and nipped hard enough for him to cry out. It was so hard to focus as I worked on his neck with little bites, sucking and licking. His hands twitched on my shoulders. I could tell he was somehow torn. Trying to push me away and ask what the hell. And just going with it.

"Noah... Ahh, god Noah..." His voice was so loud because of what I was doing to him. The last time I heard him moan my real name like that, he was jerking off during phone sex. Do my touches really effect him this much? Maybe more then his touch does for me?

I forced myself to stop feasting on his neck and took his hand. He looked dazed and flustered as I led him up the stairs and directly toward my room. His cheeks were bright red when I ushered him through the door quickly and let it slam behind me. Both his and my need showed clearly, pressing hard against the fabric that restrained them.

"Did you call me over here just to do this?" He asked. I noticed that he sounded a little breathless. I tend to feel that way when thinking about him. I felt a little ashamed. But god he looked so fucking hot.

"Yes." My answering voice sounded much huskier then usual. I know I have a pretty deep voice but it was never weighed down like this. But maybe soon I would be screaming.

"Puck, I told you I don't want a 'fuck buddy'. I want a boyfriend. Don't you love me?" I could tell that not only was he on the verge of crying, he wanted it too. But no doubt his mind was trying to over-ride his cock. I looked at him sadly as well.

"I love you so much, Finn. I haven't ever loved anyone like I do you. I'm sorry if this is bugging you. If you don't want to that much then I'm sorry and we don't have to do anything." I murmured out my apologies. It was mostly my acting for this. I know that after my next performance, he would be able to resist. I think.

I walked over to sit on my bed. As I crawled over my sheets, I kicked off my jeans to lie there naked. Finn stared at me as if I were crazy until his gaze lowered to my member standing at full attention. I could see his surprise even though he did his best to hide it. I've been with enough guys in the past to know that I'm bigger then most. I let my head fall back and I stroked myself before Finn could see me watching him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked. My precious Finny is curious. I opened my mouth to speak but let out a coo of a moan by mistake.

"Well, that tight little ass of yours has me so fucking horny. I can't just sit, ahhhh!... here and not do anything with that perfect body tempting me." I gasped out, caught by another moan in mid sentence. A few drops of precum slipped over my fingers and acted as lubricant. God it felt so fucking good.

I heard a soft puffing sound. I opened my eyes to see that Finn was naked and walking toward me. I was left breathless by his body. Sure I had seen glimpses in the shower room but it was nothing compared to this. Everything was unmarred by fog or towels or other moving bodies. I was completely and utterly stunned by his beauty. I may act like a whore but I really do love him with all my heart.

He mouthed the word "fine". But it seemed like his words were caught in his throat. I tried not to smile too widely. Finn has insisted on waiting for this part and it definitely will be hard. No pun intended. His movements were hesitant. I think he's trembling too.

My baby walked until his knees touched the mattress. Suddenly I felt hesitant as well. Sure I had done this, god knows how many times. But Finn was a whole different story. Any other man would have crumbled and we would have been sleeping due to exhaustion by now. He made me feel like a virgin all over again. (Fucking, Madonna.)

"I...I don't-" He's scared. It's adorable but now I feel kind of like a cradle robber even though we are the same age. I frowned and climbed onto my knees so I could reach his hands.

"It's okay, Finn. I'll do everything. You don't have to worry." With that I gently led him over the sheets and onto his back. Even though I had momentarily forgotten what we were about to do, my eager member had not. His thigh brushed past as he laid down. I bit back a groan.

"Well...I want to do _something_." His voice turned into a growl. Appearing to ignore what he said, I pressed my lips to his. We've kissed before of course. There still seemed to be something different. A charge of electricity was somehow shared between us.

Something wet touched my lip. His tongue. I smirked into the kiss and opened my lips to allow for his entry. I greeted this with glee. I couldn't stop my hands trailing up and down his body. Caressing his flat and slightly washboard abbs. His chest pulsed with his deep breathing. I could feel his heart speeding up rapidly as my finger tips grazed by his nipple. As if there was a string attached, he arched a little with a moan.

"Noah..." I moaned as well at the sound of my name on his lips alone. His hands came up around my back when I lowered myself down enough to latch onto his neck. He smelled like soap and did in fact taste faintly of vanilla.

I couldn't help myself much more. I ground my hips to his, rubbing our need together while I bit his neck as gently as I could manage. He cried out at the treatment and dug his nails into my back. I yelped and grabbed his hands roughly.

"I want you..." Finn continued to moan. I kissed and licked my way back up to his right ear. I gathered his wrists in one hand while I used the other to hold his left hip to the bed. Mostly to keep him from wiggling. I know that this is a lot more teasing then it naturally should be.

"God, Finn. I want you too." I moaned. My head is so fogged by images of him and so many emotions that it was almost like our bodies were molding together. But who can say what it will all be like when we're too tired to continue?

"My hands, Noah." He groaned into my shoulder as I nipped his ear lob softly, dragging my teeth just enough to cause a spike in excitement. I laughed quietly and once again started my descent.

"You don't need them. I said 'I would do everything'." Finn would normally have found this funny. But he didn't laugh. He growled his frustration. By the time I answered, my tongue was swirling around his nipple.

"What is it, Finny? What do you need me to do?" One hand slipped from my grip. It went to my head immediately, pressing my face to his chest harder. It surprised me so much that my entire hold on him slipped. The next thing I know, I'm on my back well Finn is kissing me. His hands roam my body, setting fire to the trails that he made with his fingers.

"I just need you." He whispered against the skin of my next. I gasped as he nipped. As I withered under him, overcome by the touches, he slipped his knee between my thighs therefore pushing my legs open. At this point it would have been only for him.

I swear to god, the fucker did it on purpose. He kept gradually bringing up his thigh until my cock was rubbing on him. I moaned and arched. I thought he didn't know what he was doing! God this boy has a great start out. His tongue and mouth just traveled further and further until the tip of my cock brushed his cheek.

"Finn!" My voice was strangled between a moan and a gasp. I couldn't breathe. But with Finn's lips traveling up and down my shaft, fucking teasing! My cock was somehow straining to be inside his mouth. So much that my eyes began to water.

"What do you want, Noah?" Finn whispered as he rubbed his soft cheek right into my thigh so the very tip of his nose could trail back and forth. And I thought I was horny before he got here.

I really, honestly would have never been able to answer at that point. So instead of waiting Finn did both the unthinkable and the greatest thing ever known to man. He plunged on my manhood and I screamed in ecstasy as I came. I know it's early but everything felt so amazing. Finn automatically reared away coughing and sputtering. The result of my orgasm trailed down his chin as he tried to swallow most of it.

"Ugh, it's so bitter!" He complained while he mad a face. His face was so adorable. I rushed up to kiss him again, smearing my come over both our faces. I could taste myself in him too. He's right, I am bitter.

I settled between his legs, still kissing him. My hands slowly but surely started down his chest. He groaned and leaned forward to my touch. I smiled as I found his need. I swore he almost screamed into our kisses when I started pumping. His hands were clutching my ass cheeks. They turned to claws. His nails dug in deep. I broke away because of the pain.

"Noah. Noah I need you. Please Noah, fuck me." He moaned. Is my baby boy a dirty talker? I smile sweetly as I gently laid him on his back once again. I pressed my lips to his temple. There was a loud cry of protest as I pulled away. I laughed it off and only pushed him down.

"Finn if I screw you with out any lube it'll hurt so much. Just let me find the stuff." I explained as I ruffled through every single drawer with absolutely no luck at all. How in the hell did I, the horniest bastard of the school, with the best sexual record in the state, run out of fucking lube! Finn giggled while he watched me.

"Check my jean pockets, Noah." That cock teasing asshole. He had a small tube of lubricant in his freaking pocket the entire time I tore up the room. I honestly have no idea how both our erections survived the long wait. I fumbled with the top as I sat down. Finn was already opening his sweet legs for me. I'll make sure that it'll be only for me.

"Hurry, Noah." His moan was so fucking intoxicating. I slicked my fingers up with the lube. It was easy to nestle myself in between those little gate's of heaven.

I slipped my non-lubed hand under his knee to open him up a little more. I allowed my lips to touch his knee and slowly travel down to his groin. Finn's hands balled up into fists and his body tensed up. His cock seemed to be vibrating as I drew him into my mouth. I rolled my tongue around his tip. I know I'm teasing but he sure as hell earned it. Besides teasing _is_ amazing when you think about it. Precum leaked out as the tip touched the back of my throat. My gag reflex made Finn half yelp, half moan. The little dribble spread over my tongue. He's so fucking sweet.

As I deep-throated it again, I pressed my index finger to his seemingly swollen ass. Due to the excess lube (my baby will not go through a second of pain because I'm a slut) it slipped in easier then I imagined. Finn once again tensed up and made a sound. His face seemed confused and scared.

"It feels weird." He seemed to cry the words. I nodded in time with my sucks. I don't think he noticed me agreeing with him. Only my lips, throbbing around his shaft. I waited for him to start rocking into my hand to push my finger a little deeper.

He relaxed soon. I took that chance to add a second finger, then eventually a third. My Finn was practically trying to hump my hand due to the pleasure. Oh, I plan on giving him so much more then this. I took my mouth away from his cock so I could kiss him to distract from the scissoring motions. This hurts. I really do know that too.

What surprised me most wasn't that Finn screamed in pain or anything. I was surprised because Finn screamed in absolute pleasure. He gasped and rocked harder. My fingers were so deep. _Oh_! His prostate. I found that stupid fucker already. I focused hard looking for that spot again.

"Noah!" He screamed in hard orgasm. His cum shot up from the crook of my elbow up to my eye. I winced and licked up as much as I could. Some of the seed I had missed, dripped from my chin onto Finn's stomach. Oh, how little details turn me on even more.

"Fuck me, Noah. Please fuck me." He begged. There is no chance in the world that he wouldn't need this right now. I squirted most of the lube onto my cock. I shivered. It was fucking freezing!

I did sincerely try to go slow, to attempt to make it soft. I used too much lube though. My cock immediately sunk in a few inches. Finn screamed again, so loudly. Thank god no one is home. He actually started crying because of how much pain I was causing. Not sobbing or anything. Just tears.

I leaned forward without pressing anymore. I kissed his tears, feeling the liquid on my lips. I wanted to take away every second of pain. His breaths were strangled. Every time he exhaled he sounded as if he were coughing.

"I'm so sorry, Finn. I'm sorry. I promise it will go away. I'm sorry." My air was made of apologies. It kills me that this had to happen. Finn had a different idea entirely. It really wasn't long until he was moaning again.

"Move. Move, Noah." So I gritted my teeth and pushed the rest of myself in. I awaited more pain. I found pleasure.

Finn was gasping and shifting. I could feel his legged around my hips flexing as he tried to force my erection deeper in. I smiled at his efforts but in the end, complied. I bent down to press my chest to his. I took his hands and placed them at my sides so he could hold on as tight as he wanted.

I slide out a little. Finn moaned again. And a little bit more. This time his moan was a grunt of displeasure. Only my tip was inside now. I watched Finn's face, waiting for him to realize what _was not_ happening. I thought about waiting for his facial expression. Instead I slammed in with all my force and began what most people would call "fucking".

"So...Tight...Finn!" I moaned into his well bitten neck. One of his hands traveled up to my head and pinned me to his body. Not that I had any desire to ever leave. I picked up the pace earning constant screams and moans. Some I couldn't tell if it were him or me.

I wiggled and aimed until I found the sneaky fucker of a prostate. Oh, was he ever hiding. But we both knew when I found it. His entire ass clenched tightly around my manhood and he practically threw himself up at me. I even sunk my teeth into his neck, producing the loudest scream I've ever heard.

"Do that again, Noah!" Why, allow me. I thrust into him as hard as I could manage. Our bodies were in perfect synchronization. As I reared back and prepared to shove my leaking cock into his well-worn hole, he twisted his hips to receive me.

I reached between our stomachs, probably bruising my hand in the process to grip his shaft. I know we are both so close. I would have sucked him off just because I wanted to taste him still. (I promise to start working on how to bend like that). So instead I took his fully erected, leaking, throbbing cock into my hand and pumped in time with my thrusts. I kissed him deeply just to know that he could not moan.

But all his clenching and tight asshole would not keep me from simply screaming either. My teeth gritted together as I pulled away. I can feel that I'm about to cum. I planned on riding it out. I pumped his shaft as much as I could. Everything knew I was about to cum. I hope Finn is too. After this I won't even be able to move.

"Noooohhh-ahhhhhhh! I'mmmmm...Gonnaaaaahhhhh..." He couldn't speak right because of how much pleasure is rocketing throughout him. I captured his lips for only a second. I had to break away for breath.

"I kno-oh!. I'm cumiiiinngggg ttooo." With that Finn's sweet cum shot up in three lines only to be mashed by me riding out my orgasm by burying my 'puking manhood' deep into his ass.

We screamed together and moaned until all that was left, was cleaning up. The best I could do was pull myself out of him (earning a whimper). I gathered him against me and brought my old Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles blanket around us so we could fall into a much needed sleep.

The next morning I was woken by a shout and a yelp. I tore myself out of sleep. Finn wasn't on the bed anymore. The blanket was dragged to the other side of the bed where I heard groaning. I jumped up to see an actually funny picture. Finny was sitting on the ground, rubbing away the pain in his butt. I stifled a laugh and helped him back onto the edge of the bed.

"Why in the hell can't I walk?" He demanded. _Oh shit!_ I actually fucked him to _that_ point.

"I guess I was a little too rough last night." I managed between giggles and little gasps. I don't want to laugh. This is probably scaring the shit out of him. As soon as he comprehended my words his face paled. I shook my head and waved my hands as if it were his worries in the air.

"It's okay Finn. You'll be fine. It happens all the time and it'll wear off." I promised. He still didn't look happy. Oh well. I kissed his forehead lightly with a smile.

"Don't worry about it Finn. I'll take care of you until you get back on your feet." Both literally and figuratively. Pun was totally intended.

"I hate you, Noah Puckerman." He growled. I only widened my smile and helped him back to his clothes.

"I love you too."

_~Fin~_


End file.
